


Innocence kink

by theonetruenorth



Series: Shadowhunters headcanons [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Embedded Images, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: Alec startles a little as he feels Magnus at his back and the plate he was holding almost falls from his hands. He puts it down, slowly, and turns in Magnus’ embrace until they are face to face. His eyes are wide and a little surprised and... oh.Oh.It’s going to be one ofthosenights.





	Innocence kink

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Innocence kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538810) by [Batty_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue)
  * Translation into 한국어 available: [Innocence Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206227) by [holymoly1717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717)



> Another mix of prompts from brizzbee: 
> 
> _“Magnus can’t really be blamed if hes developed a bit of an innocence kink. Once Alec figures it out, rather than being offended he starts to play it up. This could also be roleplay much later in their relationship.”_
> 
> AND
> 
> _“Coming untouched.”_
> 
> So okay, I am not entirely sure how successful I was with fulfilling the first prompt. That’s because in my experience, innocence kink is - in most cases - often closely tied to daddy kink or infantilization and I am very much NOT into those. This fic fought me tooth and nail and it’s by far the hardest thing I have written for this blog, so I really hope it doesn’t read as forced. After talking with brizzbee I feel a little better about it, but I’m still not really pleased with how it turned out.
> 
> So I guess it’s more of a venture into my sub!Alec headcanon again? Or maybe shy!Alec? I don’t even know at this point :x

Alec is finishing up drying the plates after dinner when Magnus crowds him against the kitchen counter, his chest against Alec’s back, nuzzling into the nephilim’s neck. All of this is a little bit domestic, really. Magnus cooking and Alec doing the dishes. Magnus loves it, even if he swears he’s never going to say it out loud - it wouldn’t do for people to know that the powerful, centuries-old High Warlock turns into a giant marshmallow at the idea of cuddling with his lover on the sofa and watching re-runs of ‘ _Friends_ ’.

Alec startles a little as he feels Magnus at his back and the plate he was holding almost falls from his hands. He puts it down, slowly, and turns in Magnus’ embrace until they are face to face. His eyes are wide and a little surprised and... oh.

_Oh._

It’s going to be one of _those_ nights.

It is no hardship for Magnus to admit that he loves the way Alec behaves now, after being in a relationship for quite awhile. He has blossomed from a shy, closeted boy into a young, confident man, who is not afraid to voice his opinions. This new Alec has no problem with saying what he needs. He doesn’t hesitate to take control in bed if he wants it, nor is he shy about giving up said control when the mood strikes him. He’s capable and strong, secure in his belief that Magnus loves him, comfortable in his skin. He doesn’t have to be constantly reassured that Magnus finds him attractive and alluring.

Magnus had lovers in his life before who were new to the physical side of a relationship and it was always amazing to watch them grow, experience the awakening caused by shared intimacy. He never viewed it as a challenge though, never thought to actively seek out virgins in some skewed concept of conquering new territory, like he knows some men do. The idea of sleeping with someone untouched, just to put another notch in his belt, is repulsive. He’s no stranger to casual sex and one night stands, but taking someone into his bed and viewing them only as a prize to be claimed before another person manages to corrupt them? No. Just no.

A person’s worth should never be measured by their sexual experience (or lack thereof). Magnus can’t even imagine being that kind of asshole.

He does have to admit that he misses it, though. When they started dating, Alec had zero idea how relationships worked, how to put his desires into words or actions. He had been touch-starved, deprived of even the most basic physical interactions though his entire life - the nephilim are not exactly known for being tactile.

There was something magical and unique in showing someone the ins and outs of sex. Magnus would lie if he said he had not enjoyed it, being Alec’s guide, teaching him that intimacy is nothing to be afraid of. He adored watching him grow comfortable with himself, changing into a beautiful, self-assured man that looks at Magnus with so much love it makes Magnus’ heart ache.

This, though...

Alec is very much aware of how Magnus feels about being his first. Magnus once thought that Alec might feel angry about it - disappointed with himself that he could no longer be what he thought Magnus wanted - but the young man is nothing if not full of surprises.

Magnus can see the way Alec’s eyes look, wide and innocent, even though there is just a slightest hint of a smile on his lips. Magnus shivers. His hands squeeze at Alec’s hips, fingers dipping under the hem of his shirt, rubbing at the smooth, warm skin. He cranes his neck up for a kiss, brushing his lips against Alec’s, and Alec inhales sharply at the first touch. Magnus kisses him slowly, gently, coaxing the younger man into opening his mouth for him and Alec closes his eyes and complies with a tiny sigh of surrender. Magnus takes control over the kiss, caressing Alec’s tongue with his own and the nephilim is passive for a long moment, allowing Magnus to do whatever he wanted, before slowly kissing back, a little hesitantly.

Alec shudders when, after a long moment of languid kissing, Magnus traces his lips down to Alec’s neck where he latches onto the warm skin, sucking against the pulse point. They are pressed together, as close as they can be, the kitchen counter digging into Alec’s back. Alec’s arms are trembling as he wraps them around the warlock’s neck, holding him closer.

“Let’s go to bed, love,” Magnus whispers as he leans back, one of his hands cupping Alec’s cheek and his beautiful boy just ducks his head shyly, his long eyelashes a startling contrast of black against the paleness of his cheeks. Alec nuzzles into the palm, his lips brushing against it in an imitation of a kiss. It makes Magnus shiver with desire, with pure uninhabited _want_ that runs through him completely unchecked.

He takes Alec’s hand and pulls him towards their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

“No, don’t hide from me,” Magnus murmurs as he hovers over Alec and reaches to move away the arm that his lover raised to cover his eyes, shielding himself from Magnus’ view. The warlock pulls it to side, not giving Alec a chance to shy away from his stare. He rolls his hips harder, the movement causing Alec to groan, his other hand instinctively coming up to close over his mouth, to muffle the embarrassing sounds that escape from him every time Magnus presses into him.

“I want to hear you,” Magnus says and sits back on his haunches, arms wrapped around Alec’s middle as he pulls the younger man’s body along, not willing to separate them even for a moment. It makes Alec cry out, the sudden change, the places inside of him not stretched before now accommodating to the new angle. He ends up sitting in Magnus’ lap, arms holding onto his shoulders for balance. “Let me hear how much you like it.”

“F-fuck.” Alec whines as he sinks down further on Magnus’ cock, the warlock’s arms wrapped around his waist to help him move. “Magnus, I can’t...”

He doesn’t finish because when he bottoms out, the length of Magnus’ cock drags across his prostate and the words are cut off, replaced by a moan. Alec sounds overwhelmed and needy, his hands flailing a little before he wraps one around Magnus’ shoulders again and the other one grabs onto the warlock’s hair, seeking anything to anchor himself to. He tugs at it a little, but it’s a welcome sting of pain, something that Magnus doesn’t mind at all.

“There you go.” Magnus gives him a breathless little laugh when Alec hides his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck, his breath hot and frantic over the tanned skin. Magnus’ hands slide down to Alec’s hips, pushing and pulling in turns until Alec settles into a slow rhythm, grinding on his cock. “Move with me, darling.”

He cradles the back of Alec’s skull with one hand and tilts his head back so that they can kiss again, deep and hard. Magnus’ tongue wraps around Alec’s in a loving caress, swallowing the young man’s groan.

When they break apart, Magnus’ breath catches at the sight of his lover. Alec looks completely _gone_ , his pupils blown wide and eyes hooded with pleasure. There’s a hint of pink high on his cheeks, a lovely blush painting his pale skin with color. His lips are red and tender from kissing, slightly open as he gasps for air and fights to keep his voice down. He’s flushed hot - they both are - and he looks utterly debauched and somehow chaste at the same time, an unlikely combination that Magnus has never seen before Alec.

“Magnus,” Alec whimpers as Magnus starts to move underneath him, hips shifting up every time Alec comes down, “touch me, please...”

“No, Alexander,” Magnus answers and watches Alec’s eyes flutter shut upon the next hard thrust. “I want you to come like this, just from my cock alone.”

“Oh fuck.” Alec clenches around him involuntarily, making Magnus swallow a groan that threatens to escape. “Magnus, I don’t think I can--”

“Of course you can,” Magnus whispers, craning his head up to bite gently at the lobe of Alec’s ear. “Take what you need, love. I’m all yours.”

It takes quite a while for Alec to get there, but Magnus keeps their hands away from where Alec needs them most, away from his straining cock, red and painfully hard and leaking against Magnus’ belly as they move together. Alec looks a little lost, entrapped in his own pleasure and the single-minded purpose of reaching completion. He makes the most beautiful sounds, his earlier bashfulness gone, replaced with something else, something a little more primal.

This is the Alec that he knows, Magnus thinks, looking his lover in the eyes and seeing the lust and passion within them. This is his Alexander, the fearless, young man who knows what he wants, who is not playing games anymore, so very honest in his pursuit of pleasure. It’s an amazing sight and Magnus can feel himself coming close but he wants - no, he _needs_ \- Alec to finish first.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Magnus groans, one of his hands smoothing up Alec’s flank to rub firmly against the nephilim’s nipple, making Alec lose his rhythm for a second. “Fuck, Alexander, you feel so good.” Magnus inhales, his breath a little shaky. “Do it, love. I want to feel you come on my cock.”

The combination of the strain, the just-out-of-reach feeling of release he’s lingered on for some time, and Magnus’ words are finally too much for Alec. His hips jerk forward once, twice, three times before he freezes, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut, clenching around Magnus as his body goes rigid. He topples over the edge, his cock painting Magnus’ stomach with come, his hands pulling at Magnus’ hair where he tangled them some time ago. The little impulse of pain is enough to push Magnus as well and he moans like a dying man as his orgasm hits him.

Later on they fall asleep, Magnus’ head on Alec’s chest and Alec’s fingers running sleepily through the mess that is Magnus’ bed hair. As Magnus succumbs to the lure of dreams, he can’t help but to think that he loves the innocent side of Alec, but the powerful, self-assured version is just as great.

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic is first posted to my tumblr and I upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [RomanceShipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceShipper)


End file.
